Fuego
by PerlaNegra
Summary: De tanto meditar ante el fuego, tendrás que pedir un deseo. Pequeño oneshot escrito para el cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy. Leve Slash Draco/Harry.


**Nombre del fic:** Fuego  
**Autor:** **Perla Negra**  
**Resumen:** De tanto meditar ante el fuego, tendrás que pedir un deseo.  
**Rating:** todo público  
**Género:** Angst, reflexión, cosa rara

**Nota de la autora:** Idea que se me ocurrió el día del cumpleaños de Draco (5 de junio) pero que no pude escribirle entonces por falta de tiempo.

Que sepas, Draco, que te quiero, sin importar tus muchos defectos. ¿Sabes? Porque tus virtudes, por pocas que sean, valen oro (por más que odies el colorcito). Al fin y al cabo, eres Géminis, como yo. Tenemos tanto en común que da miedo. Así que, ¡feliz cumple atrasado, mi rubio de hielo!

* * *

**Fuego**

Un maldito mes para tu cumpleaños. Tan sólo un mes es lo único que falta, pero dio igual: no te permitieron presentar la prueba de aparición.

Rabiando pero disimulando muy bien, entras al aula de Pociones. Después de todo, no debería importarte tanto, no es como si no supieras aparecerte. No tienes que demostrárselo a nadie; tú lo sabes, tu familia lo sabe. No te interesa nadie más. Mucho menos necesitas el permiso de los bobalicones del Ministerio. Si toda esa panda de estúpidos supieran en lo que estás metido y en la marca que ya portas en tu brazo izquierdo…

Tomas tu lugar de siempre sin mirar alrededor, y sonríes sarcástico. Al dejar tu mochila sobre el pupitre, ésta roza tu brazo ardiente, lacerante. Eternamente pulsante. Sin dejar de pensar en las ironías de tu existencia, tu sonrisa de burla se convierte en una mueca de amargura. Ironía. La marca helada de la muerte quema como el fuego de la vida misma.

_Zeus demostraba su ira divina por medio del fuego de su relámpago. _

Pero, no es como si eso fuera novedad, ¿o sí? Hasta el más gélido y cruel de los dioses ha usado el fuego para castigar y doblegar a sus súbditos. Y dicen que el infierno es fuego. ¿Por qué tu amo –tu infernal, cruel y gélido amo- mostraría alguna deferencia hacia sus seguidores, hacia ti, el más humilde de todos ellos?

De repente, te das cuenta que tienes la mano derecha sobre tu antebrazo izquierdo. Enojado por tu momento de debilidad, la quitas con rapidez. Levantas la vista para observar si alguien te ha mirado hacerlo... en el aula no hay más que dos alumnos aparte de ti: el inútil de Macmillan, y frente a ti, el estúpido de Potter mirando al todavía más estúpido profesor cara de morsa, como si éste tuviera la solución al problema existencial escondido entre sus horribles bigotes. Todos los demás se han ido al examen de aparición. Aliviado, suspiras discretamente y procedes a sacar pergamino y tus demás útiles. La mano te tiembla, pero prestamente decides ignorarlo.

Eres genial haciendo eso. A nadie le demuestras tu debilidad, ni siquiera a ti mismo. Te podrían quemar vivo y no confesarías que cada día que pasa te mueres más del miedo. De nuevo, el camino que toman tus pensamientos está a punto de hacerte soltar la carcajada histérica; te recuerdas que si hubieras nacido un siglo antes, los muggles tendrían doble motivo para quemarte en la hoguera: mago y homosexual.

_Por el elemento fuego, todo lo que hay de impuro es destruido y retirado. _

Maldita manía de las personas de todas las religiones y de todos los tiempos de creer que el fuego es capaz de purificar, de redimir. De exonerar y expiar. De ex… Miras la espalda de Potter, reprimiendo un escalofrío. Te preguntas qué pensaría el niño bueno de Dumbledore si supiera que tú has soñado más de una vez con él, y no precisamente matándolo. Al menos, a golpes no.

El profesor interrumpe tus cavilaciones con una pregunta tonta. "¿Todavía no han cumplido los diecisiete?" Te dan ganas de rodar los ojos, pero te contienes. Al igual que Potter y Macmillan, niegas con la cabeza, resistiendo las ganas de resoplar ante la obviedad de la respuesta. El profesor, como es su costumbre, se entusiasma de la nada y les pide que hagan "algo gracioso". Esta vez no puedes dominarte y preguntas a qué se refiere con eso.

"¡Sorpréndanme!", exclama el fraude de profesor. Refunfuñando, abres tu libro dispuesto a terminar cuanto antes con la inútil tarea del día. Perdiendo tu valioso tiempo cuando podrías estar haciendo otra cosa mejor…

Lánguidamente pasas hoja tras hoja, buscando alguna poción que se ajuste al término "gracioso". Entonces notas su mirada. La tiene clavada en ti, lo sabes. Es como un dardo, como un golpe físico, como el rayo de sol que cada mañana sales a tomar al jardín en vez de desayunar porque pasarás el resto del día en el Salón de los Menesteres sin volver a sentir su cálida caricia sobre tu rostro. Es Potter, mirándote con suspicacia con esos ojos suyos tan penetrantes e inquisitivos. Te pones nervioso.

Otra vez.

Y otra vez, finges demencia y te niegas a corresponderle la mirada. A pesar de que es como un dedo de fuego que te agujerea tu frágil coraza de papel.

_El fuego se precipita violentamente sobre los otros elementos, logrando alterarlos. Es tan enérgico en su manifestación que tiene el poder de calcinar con su mero contacto. _

Sobre todo, te niegas a mirarlo porque sabes que en sus ojos jamás encontrarás lo que tanto has buscado. Sólo hay odio y una gran sospecha. Y lo peor, burla y regocijo porque sabe que estás fallando. Tragas pesadamente al recordar la demora en el cumplimiento de tu misión. Sientes el familiar miedo carcomerte las entrañas como hielo, dejándote como el lago en pleno invierno. Enciendes tu mechero y concentras la mirada en la llama.

Piensas en casa, en tu madre. Tus ojos arden. Y no es por el humo del fuego.

Te concentras en cualquier pensamiento. Lo que sea. Rápido.

_Las Pociones son un arte alquímico donde el fuego es quien produce la sustanciación de los ingredientes. _

Pero, ¿qué diantre de obsesión tienes hoy con el fuego? Como si no fuera parte de tu vida, todos los días. Como si no fuera el calor que emana el hogar en la húmeda sala común de Slytherin, como si no fuera la luz de la antorcha que ilumina tu infernal deber, la vela que te ayuda a no caer desfallecido, el rayo del astro que entibia tu faz, el signo que el maldito obsesionado de Potter lleva tatuado en la frente y no es precisamente de su famosa cicatriz en la que estás pensando…

Porque Potter es fuego, lo sabes. No sabes cómo, pero así es. Es fuego porque, como el Sol, se cree el centro del universo. Porque es fuerza bruta, es pasión e intuición, arrasa todo a su paso. Porque lastima y deja tus heridas en carne viva, sin piel. Quema. Duele. Atrae sin poder evitarlo; la luz a los insectos, el sol a los planetas, el centro del mundo, lava ardiente y magna viviente, tú fundiéndote sin remedio.

No puede ser de otro modo.

Es fuego.

_El fuego, para alimentarse, necesita consumir otros elementos. Vidas ajenas._

En cambio, tú eres aire.

_El fuego vive de la muerte del aire. _

Aire.

Según los invasores romanos, que gustaban de las estrellas, eres la constelación de los gemelos, dualidad y ambigüedad, cambio constante. Y según los antiguos celtas, el pueblo original de tu tierra, tus verdaderos ancestros, ésos que amaban la naturaleza y buscaban deidades en cada árbol... según ellos, tú eres espino. Y el espino es pequeño, ágil, dócil, sagrado.

Pensando en eso, sacas tu varita de la mochila y le das vueltas en tu mano. Piensas en las antiguas leyendas, en que los druidas solían hacer las primeras varitas todas de esta misma madera, ya que consideraban que el espino era el árbol más poderoso, el más mágico… claro, eso fue antes de que descubrieran que es mejor que cada mago posea una varita de diferente madera. Y antes de que los seres humanos se separan en muggles y magos porque los primeros comenzaron a temer y a odiar a los segundos. A cazarlos y quemarlos vivos.

Te enfureces al darte cuenta qeu has perdido mucho tiempo en cavilaciones tontas que no te llevarán a ningún lado, por lo que eliges hacer una sencilla poción de hipo. Sabes que de todas maneras Potter te opacará, así que decides no esforzarte demasiado. Usas tu varita para comenzar a mezclar los ingredientes, pensando en lo que habría sido cuando era materia viva. Has escuchado que las ramas de los espinos son, por excelencia, morada de todo tipo de hadas. Sonríes. Qué de bien te vendría una de ellas en este momento.

Los nacidos bajo la influencia del espino, _uath_, son, según dicen, imprevisibles y cambiantes, rápidos de ideas, creativos y curiosos. Sensibles y huidizos. Coincidían con la descripción del horóscopo grecorromano, por lo que habías escuchado hablar. Coincidían.

Sabes que eres aire. Así como sabes que él es fuego.

Sabes que su cumpleaños es en julio. Te duele porque sabes que él jamás se ha enterado del tuyo, que, para tu mala suerte, cae cuando todavía están en el curso.

_El oxígeno es absolutamente necesario para la respiración y para la combustión, y por esto se le ha llamado aire de fuego, o aire vital. _

Eso es cierto. El fuego no podría ser si no fuera por el aire de donde toma su alimento. Lo necesita... Por un momento te olvidas en dónde te encuentras, perdidos tus ojos en la llamita de tu mechero. Fascinado e imaginando la manera en que el invisible e ignorado oxígeno se convierte en ese despliegue de energía y calor. Azul y naranja en ese momento, rojo vivo en otros: el fuego.

No puedes evitarlo. Te atrapa, te llama. Levantas la cara y observas su nuca, su cabello terrible, su mano nerviosa pasando un dedo a través de las líneas de su viejo libro, desesperado por complacer, por fabricar una poción que lo ayude a agradar al profesor, sin necesidad, piensas, sin necesidad. Porque tiene el don, porque agrada sin requerirlo, porque todo ser con un ápice de corazón se siente atraído. Es imán de cada célula de tu sangre, de cada gramo de hierro.

Es mayo, se acerca el verano. En el exterior hace calor, y Potter suda. Perdido, irremediablemente perdido, contemplas una minúscula gota de salado líquido resbalar por su nuca. Su mano, impaciente, limpiarla de un zarpazo. Te lames los labios antes de darte cuenta de lo que estás haciendo y de nuevo bajas la mirada, concentrándote en tu malditamente inútil poción, reprimiendo un escalofrío, el alma petrificada mientras el otro es incendio.

Potter es fuego. ¿Cómo dudarlo?

Y tú eres aire, porque en las mazmorras hiela, porque en la sala de los Menesteres congela, porque siempre, pase lo que pase, sientes frío…

_El calor evidencia la presencia del fuego; el frío, la del aire…_

Lo cual no es justo, porque se supone que el dragón eres tú, no él, se supone que los dragones son de fuego, pero tu nombre jamás te proporcionó nada más que burlas y desprecios, y en cambio, él, de nombre tan común, tan bajo, tan…

Entierras las muñecas en la cuenca de tus ojos y te aprietas fuerte, lastimándote, castigándote. Te lo mereces por ser débil, maldita sea. Lo mereces. Pero no puedes negar la desesperación, la desesperanza. Porque se anida en tu corazón y te muerde. Imposible no sentir.

Intentas no sentir.

Abres los ojos y miras la llama. Y no puedes evitarlo más. Lo piensas. Lo deseas. Lo dices en la voz de tu interior.

_¿Qué pasaría si yo…?_

Porque… lo sabes. Es la naturaleza misma.

_El fuego recibe a los otros elementos y los calienta. Él nunca se enfría. _

Abres los ojos como platos y reprimes un jadeo de sorpresa cuando notas que la llama que arde bajo tu caldero crece y cambia de forma. Despabilado, te mueves hacia atrás. Hay algo entre las llamas que toma forma, que se dibuja frente a ti, y, completamente anonadado, descubres la delgada y danzante figura de un hada de fuego. Una salamandra alada, un firedrake.

Sabes lo que eso significa y aprietas fuertemente la mesa con tus puños. Te congelas, mirando con atención, anhelando no equivocarte, porque si en verdad es un hada, sabes, por Belenos, que te concederá lo que le pidas.

Un deseo.

Miras rápidamente a tu alrededor para cerciorarte que nadie más que tú ha descubierto a un pequeño dragón de fuego emergiendo de tu mechero. Tanto Potter como Macmillan están atareados con sus respectivas pociones, y el profesor está perdido en la lectura de un libro. El firedrake está ahí, sólo para ti.

Bajas los ojos y lo observas, embelesado. El pequeño ser se pasea por las flamas, moviendo su sinuoso y brillante cuerpo de fuego, confundiéndose con el vulgar elemento que usas para trabajar. Es casi un sacrilegio. El firedrake llama tu atención aunque no sale de la llama. Discretamente te reclama. Te pide que le pidas. Y tiemblas. Sabes que una vez que ellos se dignan a aparecer te concederán lo que sea, lo que les solicites, tu más profundo deseo.

Tragas pesadamente.

Levantas la vista y miras al chico que orgullosamente porta los colores de Gryffindor. Piensas. Calculas. Te emocionas. Deseas…

Pero recuerdas… y el miedo te congela.

A pesar de que en el exterior es mayo y el verano se acerca. Aún así, tu miedo es más gélido. Más real. Domina y prevalece a costa de lo que sea.

Cierras los ojos un momento, sabiendo que, por más poderosa que sea la magia de un firedrake, jamás podrá hacer que Potter deje de verte como te ve. Como el indeseable. Sabes que Potter jamás haría nada por ti, que sería capaz de matarte. De dejarte atrás, de abandonarte.

Suspiras y niegas con la cabeza. Como si eso que sientes por él no fuera una manera lenta de morir.

Abres los ojos. Y murmuras con lentitud pero con el corazón pleno de seguridad, sabiendo que lo correcto no siempre es lo más fácil o lo que hubieras elegido… de haber tenido oportunidad de elegir:

—Quiero a mi padre y a mi madre a salvo.

El firedrake te ha escuchado. Da un giro entre las llamas, parece mirarte con sus ojos negros como ascuas y desaparece sin más.

Cierras los ojos. Sientes un enorme peso liberar tus hombros, pues ahora tienes la certeza de que, aunque falles, a ellos nada les pasará. Lo sabes.

_Las hadas de fuego suelen aparecer para cumplir al menos un deseo del mago que les ha invocado, especialmente si es un deseo de amor no correspondido. _

Frente a ti pero como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, escuchas la voz del profesor, hueca y sin significado, diciendo algo. No logras enfocar tu atención. No puedes ni abrir los ojos. Sabes que no podrás volver a mirar a Potter sin saber que pudiste pedir un deseo que te colocara más cerca de su cálida presencia, más cerca de poder ganar su amistad, de…

No sabes cómo podrás vivir con eso.

Un escalofrío te recorre de pies a cabeza. Tan violentamente que hace que tu mesa vibre y tu caldero derrame un poco de su contenido. Escuchas a Slughorn alabar la poción de Potter y no tienes idea de cómo vas a salir de ahí sin que nadie note nada, sin deshacerte, sin desmoronarte, sin...

Te estremeces. Tienes tanto frío que no puedes dejar de temblar.

A pesar de que en el exterior es mayo y el verano se acerca... Simplemente, tú pareces una estación aparte. Un invierno solitario.

Viento frío y oxígeno puro que no encuentra fuego qué alimentar. Aunque igual, pareciera consumirte y dejarte sin fuerzas. Extinto.

Sin saber cómo, consigues abrir los ojos, guardar tus cosas en tu mochila y salir a toda prisa, dejando tu miseria y tu miedo atrás.

_La nieve y los cuerpos más fríos son realmente brillantes, aun sin haber fuego en ellos… ¿Será que el fuego ya ha venido con anterioridad y los ha dotado de color antes de abandonarlos? _

Y entonces, de alguna manera, consigues sonreír. Pronto será tu cumpleaños y sabes que aunque el mundo entero lo olvide o lo ignore, tu madre no dejará de recordarlo. Y por eso, simplemente por eso...

Te acomodas la túnica, envolviéndote bien y poniendo todo tu empeño en dejar de titiritar.

Sólo por ella —por ellos- decides que el frío no está tan mal. Ya tendrás tiempo de arder en tu infierno personal, donde de seguro ni el mismo Potter podría acudir a rescatar a nadie. Algún día conocerás lo que es el calor.

Quizá.

Sin mirar atrás, te diriges a cumplir tu deber, deseando salir a tomar sol pero sabiendo que hay cosas más importantes que hacer. Y reuniendo fuerzas de la nada, consigues dejar de temblar. Espino digno resistiendo el embate del gélido septentrión.

De pie, hasta el final.


End file.
